Supernatural Valentine's Day: O Último
by Thata Martins
Summary: Mary Winchester perdeu os pais, mas ganhou uma família com o pacto que fez. Só resta agora aproveitar os últimos dias que tem, junto de seu marido e filhos. Resposta ao desafio do dia dos namorados, proposto pela Crica. Oneshot. Sem Beta.


**12 de Junho de 2009**

**Resumo: **Mary Winchester perdeu os pais, mas ganhou uma família com o pacto que fez. Só resta agora aproveitar os últimos dias que tem, junto de seu marido e filhos. Resposta do desafio do dia dos namorados, proposto pela Crica. Oneshot. Sem Beta.

**NOTA Nº1:** Por favor, desconsiderem quaisquer erros de ortografia, gramática ou bom senso. Depois de tanto ler e reler essa fic, as palavras embaralharam-se em minha cabeça e não consigo enxergar as partes confusas. Desconsiderem, ainda, o excesso de vírgulas. Eu acho essa pontuação retorcida tão fascinante, que não sei quando parar de usá-la.

**NOTA Nº2:** Resposta ao desafio lançado pela Crica, devidamente aceito, escrito e postado. Obrigada pelo convite! Aqui vai a proposta:

_"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira._

_Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico  
terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 de junho, usando o título 'Supernatural Valentine's Day: (mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)'. Quem quiser postar mais de um texto tbm tá pode."_

****

* * *

**Supernatural Valentine's Day  
****O Último**

Flashes da sua vida passavam na frente dos seus olhos.

A vida de caçadora, herança de família, passada de geração em geração. As armas, os crucifixos, o conhecimento... O perigo sempre pairando acima de sua cabeça. Sempre fora a adolescente esquisita, que inventava desculpas para toda e qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar. A garota que sempre dava para trás nos compromissos com os colegas por ter que caçar um lobisomem.

Aquela vida que Mary e seus pais levavam não dava espaço para comemorações normais. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira seus pais celebrando o aniversário de casamento limpando armas e traçando planos mais eficazes para incinerar um Wendingo. Não era o que Mary queria para si.

Mary queria o pacote completo. Queria um endereço fixo, num bairro sossegado. Uma casa grande o suficiente para abrigar os três filhos que teria. E um cachorro labrador, se possível. Comemoraria aniversários e feriados no grande quintal verde, fazendo um churrasco, chamando os amigos que teria e os vizinhos que fingiria gostar. Colocaria pratos brancos e copos transparentes na mesa, enquanto observava seus filhos brincando com outras crianças da mesma idade. Brigaria com o cachorro quando ele tentasse roubar carne da grande travessa de alumínio.

Queria assistir seus filhos crescendo, namorando, entrando na faculdade, mudando-se, casando-se e envelhecendo com parceiros gentis e carinhosos. Levando uma vida completamente normal, sem precisarem lidar com encantamentos e balas de prata.

Era para isso que rezava toda noite, desde que conseguia falar. Se existissem anjos da guarda – e ela acreditava piamente nisso – ele a ajudaria a realizar o seu maior sonho. Ela tinha certeza. Tanta certeza quanto tinha de que o céu era azul e a água era molhada.

Seu pai não concordava. Achava que aquelas eram fantasias adolescentes românticas. Na vida real, as coisas não funcionavam do jeito que queríamos. O destino dela era caçar todo o mal que encontrasse pela frente, continuando o legado da família. E quanto menos pessoas envolvesse naquela maldição, mais fácil seria aceitá-la.

Quando começara a achar que seu pai tinha razão e que tudo estava perdido, _ele_ apareceu. Conhecera-o na oficina mecânica em que seu pai levara o carro, em uma das vezes que aquela geringonça quebrara. John chegara em sua vida de mansinho, abalando suas estruturas e virando seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Um simples mecânico, que não sabia de metade das coisas que aconteciam no mundo, mas que a cativara com aquele sorriso quente e acolhedor.

Falavam do futuro, de casar-se, ter filhos, uma casa, estabilidade. Ele era seu passaporte para fora da sina familiar que carregava nos ombros desde se entendia por gente. A oportunidade que rezara para surgir e a qual abraçara tão veemente.

Estremecia sempre que pensava que quase o perdera. As imagens daquele dia medonho tomavam-lhe a mente na forma dos pesadelos mais horríveis que já tivera. O jeito como perdera seus pais foi devastador, cruel e terrível. Mas aquele sentimento ruim que fazia seu estômago virar do avesso de forma dolorosa só lhe acometia quando lembrava de ter John em seus braços, gelado feito pedra, sem respirar. Como ela poderia viver sem a pessoa que devolvera cor à sua vida sem-graça e monocromática?

Via nitidamente aquele maldito demônio rindo às custas do seu sofrimento, brincando com seus sentimentos, seduzindo-lhe, deixando-lhe sem saída. Ainda hoje não acreditava que fizera um pacto. Mesmo com tudo o que sabia - que demônios mentem e qualquer acordo que fazem é como assinar uma sentença de morte - ainda assim não pensara duas vezes antes de dizer sim ao maldito dos olhos amarelos.

A zombaria nos olhos do filho-da-mãe quando selavam o pacto fazia com que acordasse suando frio. A promessa de voltar um dia para colher o fruto daquele acordo a deixava arrepiada. E, apesar do medo que sentia, não se arrependia de nada porque graças àquele demônio John estava vivo.

Graças ao pacto, Mary pode sentir os beijos de John deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Ela tinha os abraços mais carinhosos e aconchegantes do mundo. Ela via o amor dos dois refletido em seus olhos. Podia acordar no meio da madrugada e passar as mãos nos cabelos sedosos dele. Graças àquilo, Mary podia ser recebida toda manhã pelo sorriso que sempre a deixara sem fôlego.

A luz tênue que entrava pelo quarto a acordou. Os resquícios de sono que mantinha seus olhos fechados sumiram. Ela suspirou, enquanto espreguiçava-se lentamente. Virando o corpo, sorriu ao ver a fotografia de sua família na mesa de cabeceira.

Segurava Sammy no colo, um bebezinho adorável e cativante. Dean, loiro e galanteador estava ao lado, em cima de um banquinho para ficar ao lado do irmão, sorrindo orgulhosamente. E John estava logo atrás, os braços envolvendo toda a família, a aba do boné verde escondendo o brilho intenso que Mary tanto amava.

A porta do quarto abriu e John entrou carregando uma bandeja com o café-da-manhã. Dean tinha Sammy nos braços e entrava lentamente, com medo de derrubar o pequeno embrulho que era seu irmão. Ele colocou-o em cima da cama, antes de subir nela.

- Bom dia, mamãe – beijou-lhe a face demoradamente, estendendo-lhe um pequeno buquê de flores do jardim – Feliz dia dos namorados!

- Obrigada, meu amor – Mary sorriu, pegando as flores. Beijou-o várias e várias vezes, passando a mão para limpar um resquício de farinha em seu rosto. – Feliz dia dos namorados para você também.

Pegou o pequeno Sammy nos braços, beijando sua testa rosada. Sammy apertou o dedo indicador de Mary, encarando-a com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. O sorriso que abriu foi tão encantador que Mary parou de respirar por um momento.

- Bom dia, Sammy.

Encarou John enquanto ele depositava a bandeja com cuidado do seu lado da cama. Inclinou-se sobre ela, para beijar-lhe os lábios com paixão. Os olhos verdes, calmos e maduros, encaravam-na como se ela fosse uma deusa, deixando-a sem graça. Depois de todo aquele tempo, de tudo o que passaram, ela ainda corava como uma adolescente quando ele a olhava daquele jeito... lúbrico.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor. – ele sussurrou.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, John.

O pequeno Dean conversava com seu irmãozinho, como todas as manhãs, pedindo que ele crescesse logo para poderem brincar juntos. O jeito como ele conseguia prender a atenção de Sammy e acalmá-lo era impressionante. Mary e John quase não tinham que correr para Sammy de madrugada, já que Dean era sempre o primeiro a chegar para cantar para ele.

Mary sentia-se a mulher mais sortuda. Ela conseguira. Realizara seu sonho de constituir família. Vivia numa casa adorável, tinha dois filhos lindos e um marido irresistível. Sua família era tão perfeita que doía. Às vezes, pensava que fosse explodir de tanta felicidade.

Naqueles momentos em que estavam todos juntos, ela não chorava pelo passado e não receava o futuro. Se esquecia da angústia, de toda a dor e perigo. Ressentimentos e sua constante paranóia eram drenados. Sua vida era perfeita, como ela sempre sonhara que fosse. O que viria ainda pela frente não importava, porque tudo o que queria já estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos.

**  
FIM**


End file.
